


Good Boy

by Anonymous



Series: Bottombur [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Bratty Wilbur, Desk Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not Main Tagging, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omega Wilbur Soot, Possessive Dream, Protective Philza, Riding, Sub Wilbur Soot, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wilbur Soot Angst, might as well enjoy it, protective sbi, pure sin, wilbur is vocal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a bunch of Wilbur Soot one shots. Mostly smut but I will sprinkle in platonic stories here and there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Everyone
Series: Bottombur [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093235
Comments: 55
Kudos: 720
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Good Boy (Smut)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [North7589](https://archiveofourown.org/users/North7589/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Story prompts based on dreams I've had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665720) by [North7589](https://archiveofourown.org/users/North7589/pseuds/North7589). 



> First time writing smut. So , it’s bad.

Schlatt’s breathing heavily at this point, his body shaking with pleasure. It’s taking all his willpower not to grab the make on top of him and fuck him senseless. 

Wilbur was calling the shots tonight. 

He was breathing heavily through his nose to compose himself. Schlatt dug his nails tightly into Wilbur’s hips. Wilbur lets a whine fall from his throat. His pale neck (now covered in bite marks courtesy of Schlatt a wave of possessiveness washes over him.

Wilbur falls back down on his dick, and Schlatt grunts. The silky tightness of Wilbur allowed another shiver to run down him. 

“Such a good boy.” Schlatt purrs to the taller male. A whimper leaves Wilbur’s throat, and he rapidly nods his head. 

“You look so good like this. Sinful. Wilbur lets out a fucking  _ keen  _ at that, and it drives Schlatt insane. He’s not sure how much longer he can restrain himself. 

He’s not sure he  _ wants  _ to restrain himself. Wilbur falls back down, and Schlatt’s already thin control of his instincts frays just a little more. 

Then Wilbur speaks, and that’s enough to send Schlatt over the edge.

“I’ve been a good boy Mr.President. Tell me how good I am.”

“Fuck, Wilbur.” With that, Schlatt’s hips snap forward, and another whine leaves Wilbur’s throat. The other man is shaking, and he claws for purchase against Schlatt’s chest, his thighs quivering. Wilbur collapses against Schlatt’s chest in a boneless heap.

“Can’t go on, Mr.President.” He slurs tiredly, and Schlatt knew it was coming. The other man had been riding him for close to five hours, and not cumming had taken its toll on Wilbur’s stamina. He ran a hand through Wilbur’s hair. 

“That’s okay, doll. You did well for your President. Let me show you how good boys are treated.”

Wilbur whimpers slightly, and Gods do Schlatt want to flip him over and go hard and fast, but he doesn’t. Wilbur deserved a treat, and it had been a while since Schlatt had to take his time with his boyfriend.

With practiced ease, Schlatt flips. Wilbur tilts his head back, and his beautiful brown eyes are hooded with lust. Schlatt leaned down and kissed his (gorgeous, amazing, sexy) boyfriend. Wilbur hums into his mouth and opens his mouth slightly. Schlatt quickly sticks his tongue in and moves it around. Wilbur whimpers.

Pulling his hips back, Schlatt thrusts back in. A gasp leaves Wilbur.

“High right there. Please. Go harder. Faster, please. I’ve been a good boy.” Schlatt growls at that.

“That you have. Are you sure you want this, Wilbur?” Wilbur nods his head rapidly.

“I need a verbal answer, Wilbur.”

“Hnngh Schlatt.”

“Yes or no, Wilbur.”

“Yes. God, yes, Schlatt. Fuck me, senseless. Only wanna know your name Hnngh.”

With that, Schlatt slams himself back down into Wilbur and continues at a rough pace. Wilbur is making incoherent lewd noises beneath him, and it only spurs to make him go faster.

“Schlatt!!’ I’m—-“

“Come for me, lover boy.”

Wilbur let out another scream and cums hard and his body, having jerked up in pleasure, collapsed back down. Schlatt can feel his movements halting, and he cums. Collapsing on top of Wilbur, he runs his hand through Wilbur’s hair. They stay connected for a while before Schlatt gets up. 

Grabbing a washrag, he carefully runs it across Wilbur’s body. Wilbur curls up into Schlatt.

“Thanks, Schlatt.

“Mhmm, your welcome. You're such a good boy Wilbur.”


	2. Tensions Relief (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt tries to concentrate on his work but Wilbur has a suggesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note about this story: It follows the premise where instead of exiling Tommy and Wilbur. Schlatt instead exiled Tommy and Tubbo and kept Wilbur around. Wilbur is already displaying displays of Stockholm Syndrome, it’s not really shown a whole lot however and thinks Schlatt is the only one who cares. Phil joined earlier but hasn’t really visited the boys other than Techno. This isn’t helping Wilbur’s mental health.
> 
> Thank you to everybody who commented! It made my day! It was my first time writing smut so I was a little weary tis shred it. I hope this is better than the first one! Also fun fact this is the longest one shot I’ve ever written

Schlatt pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned against his office chair. Paperwork was quickly proving to be the bane of his existence as he worked on his tenure in office. Gods, he hated it so much.

Taking a break, he shot a glance over to where his (well, not boyfriend, not yet but soon) friend sat. Wilbur was sitting in the corner of his office, being a good boy. He had his glasses on and was reading one of the books that littered the office. Chewing on his bottom lip, Wilbur’s eyes were furrowed as he tried to concentrate on his book in front of him. He would occasionally sneak glances over to Schlatt when he thought Schlatt wasn’t looking and he was wearing his glasses. Probably to better read his book. Along with his yellow sweater and a pair of jeans. It was one of Wil’s more alluring looks, and Schlatt groaned as a thrill shot down his spine. 

“Wilbur, come over here.” Wilbur scowls at him and shakes his head. 

“I’m busy.”

“Wilbur,” Schlatt says in a warning tone. Wilbur (the utter brat) shakes his head no. 

“Come over here.  _ Now _ ,” At this, Wilbur gives pause. Even in his (Wilbur’s) most difficult days, he knew better to fight with Schlatt when he had that tone. With a dramatic sigh, Wilbur got up and padded over to Schlatt. 

Schlatt pulls the taller man down, and Wilbur yells back slightly.

“Schlatt, what the hell?” 

Not dignifying Wilbur with a response, Schlatt runs a hand through Wilbur’s hair. Tugging slightly on it, he kept one hand on Wilbur’s hair as he turned on the paperwork. Wilbur grumbles and bitches about it for a bit, but to Schlatt’s delight, he doesn’t fight him. They stay like that until the door opens an hour later, and Quackity walks in. He doesn’t say anything about Wilbur being on his knees with his head in Schlatt’s lap. 

“Evening, Mr.President.”

“What do you want, Quackity?”

“I need you to get that paperwork done.”

“It’ll get done when it gets done.”

“I understand that’s your thinking, but the cabinet is currently riding my ass about this. You need to get it done.” Growling in annoyance. Quackity puts his hands up in mock surrender.

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger! I’m just delivering the news.”

“Leave Quackity.”

“Of course.” 

After Quackity leaves, Wilbur moves to get back up, but Schlatt tugs him back down.

“Did I say you could leave yet, lover boy?”

“Well, no, but I figured you needed all the help you can get with the paperwork, so I would leave you alone until you were finished.”

“You can help me by staying here.” Wilbur pursues his lips but doesn’t say anything more on the matter. 

The words were starting to swim on the paper and even with his hand in Wilbur’s hair. Schlatt wanted to scream. He was frustrated, tired, and more than a little annoyed. Wilbur looks up at him and tilts his head to the side. Getting up, he moves towards Schlatt, and before Schlatt can pull the taller male back down, he finds himself with a lap full of Wilbur. Grunting at the unexpected weight, the ram hybrid narrows his eyes toward the taller.

Wilbur simply puts his hand to Schlatt’s lips and shifts again. His fingers glide across Schlatt’s chest, and he kisses Schlatt firmly. Breathless, Schlatt pulls away.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping.” Sliding off of Schlatt’s lap, Wilbur hooks his fingers around Schlatt’s pants and impatiently slides them off. Schlatt’s erection is straining in his boxer, and Wilbur makes quick work of the boxers, and Schlatt’s dick springs out. Wilbur pulls away and looks at him determined.

“Do your paperwork.” If Schlatt weren’t so damn hard, he would have laughed.

“I beg your pardon.”

“Get started on your paperwork, and while you're doing it, I’ll blow you. You have to get started first.” Schlatt gaps at a loss for words. Wilbur was starting to act like Wilbur again. Before the paperwork, he had been quiet. Not really doing anything, the occasional grumble, but he didn't want to push his luck. Know that they had settled into a routine; it was only natural for Wilbur to try and make the envelope. That would have to be fixed, but right now, he needed that blow job.

Grumbling, he looks back down at his paperwork and gets started on it. Body coiled in anticipation of what was coming next. He had almost forgotten about it until the wet heat of Wilbur’s mouth enveloped him, and his hips jerked forward. Wilbur pushed his hips back down, and he bobs up and down. He was taking as much of Schlatt in his mouth as he can.

Schlatt grits his teeth and tries to concentrate on his work. He knows if he were to stop and focus on Wilbur, the other man would stop. Usually, that would lead to Schlatt having his way with the man, but he wants to get this work done and fuck Wilbur senseless on his desk. Narrowing his eyes, Schlatt looked down at his paperwork with a newfound determination. He looks at his paperwork. With Wilbur’s mouth on his dick is almost easier to concentrate on away. Especially since he knows what’s coming next. Pulling on Wilbur’s hair is the only warning Wilbur gets before Schlatt is coming down the throat of the other. Wilbur pulls back and licks his lips. Eyes hooded with lust, Schlatt finds himself shaking and wholly set on his plan of fucking Wilbur in his desk.

Finished with paperwork, Schlatt shoved stuff off of his desk and then picked Wilbur up. Despite the other man’s height, he was a bean pole of a man. Schlatt found it easy to manhandle the other. Wilbur yelps, and Schlatt used the sound to shove his tongue into Wilbur’s mouth. Digging his hand into Wilbur’s ass. Schlatt fumbles to strip his suit jacket and dress shirt up. He was ripping Wilbur’s clothes off of his body. Schlatt made a mental note to buy Wilbur more clothes (just to rip them off). 

Popping the button off of Wilbur’s jeans open. Schlatt shoved his pants down and dived in for his prize. Pushing his hands into Wilbur’s mouth, he grunts in response.

“Suck,” Wilbur sloppily makes work of them. Hands sufficiently wet, Schlatt pulls them back. And reaching below, grabbing on Wilbur’s dick, he moved away from it and eased his fingers into the tight heat of Wilbur’s body. Eyes filing to the back of his head Schlatt’s dick jumped at the thought of sinking into Wilbur. Wilbur had always been loud, and when Schlatt hit his prostate, he keens slightly, rocking his hips up into Schlatt’s hands—pushing the other back down. Schlatt starts at a steady pace and quickens it. Wilbur’s weathering in pleasure underneath him, his eyes were rolling to the end of his head. 

Wilbur scrambled against Schlatt and dug his nails into Schlatt’s back. Gods that would leave a mark. Not that Schlatt was complaining, mind him but wearing clothes would be a bitch from the number Wilbur had done to his back. Sinking his teeth into Wilbur’s neck he pulled back and gloated at the bloody mess he had left of Wilbur’s neck. Hips stuttering as he felt the tightness rise in his belly. Schlatt felt himself close to coming. Blindly reaching forward he tightened his grip on Wilbur and started stroking. He needed to time this just right. 

Giving Wilbur a hand job caused the other to wither some more and the movement nearly sent Schlatt over the edge. Leaning close to Wilbur’s head he growls lowly.

“Come for me.”

Wilbur lets out a  _ shriek  _ and ropes of cum shoot out of him. Schlatt’s hips stutter and before he knows it he’s coming. Wilbur collapses into a boneless heap on his desk. His eyes glazed over head tilted back giving access to the pale expanse of his neck. Schlatt leans down and suckles a mark into the junction between Wilbur’s neck. Wilbur rests his head on top of Schlatt and starts to doze off. Schlatt carefully maneuvers the other man away and gently lays him down on the couch in the office. Satisfied he pulls his clothes on and goes off to find Quackity.

He should have Wilbur in his office more often if that was the way things would turn out. He would really need the distraction. Besides, the award was well worth it. Walking with a new found determination he couldn’t wait to get home. Wilbur and his night was far from over. As a matter of fact it had just started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Do List:  
> Wilbur teasing Dream as they work out peace treaties and Dream taking him to a back room for punishment.
> 
> Not really a smut fic but Wilbur coming out to being an Omega to the SBI and the ensuring way the crew tries to shoo off any suitors.


	3. Pack (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the first chapter of the third work in this series to see how dynamics work. This is going the primary pack.

To say Wilbur Soot was nervous was the understatement of the century. He was officially telling his family friends his secondary gender. Now normally this wasn’t an issue the group had a whole slew of secondary dynamics and it wasn’t like any of the group was adverse to any of that stuff. Particularly to omega’s but Wilbir was an odd case. Not many wanted to deal with a 6’5” independent omega. He just wasn’t naturally. An abnormal freak of nature according to everyone he came across. 

**WilburSoot:** @everyone I have an important announcement. When are you available to talk? 

**Ph1LzA:** Are you okay Wil?

**WilburSoot:** I’m fine but this is important. I really need to get it off of my chest. Preferable with video.

**Ph1LzA:** How about when Tommy gets out of classes?

**Tommyinnit:** Or we could just do it now.

**Ph1LzA:** Shouldn’t I remind you. You should be paying attention in class.

**Tommyinnit:** Eh who cares

**Ph1LzA:** Tommy…..

**Tommyinnit:** Phil……

**Tommyinnit:** Besides shouldn’t we ask Techno cause he lives in a different time zone.

**Ph1LzA:** ….

**WilburSoot:** That’s actually a smart idea on your end Tommy

**Tommyinnit: 🖕🏼**

**WilburSoot:** 🖕🏼

**Ph1LzA:** @Technoblade when are you down for Wilbur’s call? 

**Technoblade:** Whenever is good for me. I can make time? 

**Ph1LzA:** Tommy gets out of school in an hour. How about in an hour and a half.

**Technoblade:** Works for me

**WilburSoot:** yeah

**Tommyinnit:** Or we could just do it now

**Ph1LzA:** Absolutely not. I’m not taking away from your education

**Tommyinnit:** 😑

**Ph1LzA:** Tough 

**WilburSoot:** I’ll talk to you all in awhile.

The next few hours seem to be slow moving and too fast at the same time. His phone rings and he looks down at it. It was now or never. Tommy's loud voice is the first thing that greets him. Wilbur flinches and pulls the phone away. He would never get used to the young boys loudness. 

“Tommy hush.” Ah, good old Phil. A soothing presence that puts him at ease.

“Wilbur what is it?”

“I think it’s time for me to tell you my dynamic.” He blurts out quickly and he feels his face her up at how quick he said that. There goes his chance of changing his mind. 

“Wil, mate you don’t have to do that. If you don’t want to.”

“No it’s fine! I- I want to do this. I trust you guys.”

“Hah! Get ready to pay up Techno.”

“In your dreams child.”

“Boys… please tell me you didn’t put bets on what Wilbur’s dynamic would be,” An awkward silence and Phil sighs. Wilbur gives a slight giggle at that. He should be bad, he realizes but betting on Wilbur’s dynamic was such a Tommy and Techno thing to do. Though knowing the two it was Tommy who hassled Techno is agreeing the bet.

“I’m about to become 40 pounds richer.”

“Or I’ll be 50 dollars richer.”

“Hah! As if Wilbur’s anything other than an alpha. There’s no way he’s a beta.”

Biting his bottom lip Wilbur felt a laugh bubble in his throat. Neither one of them were right and the irony of the situation wasn’t lost on Wilbur.

“Do I get the money if both of you are wrong?”

An awkward silence and then Tommy; “no fucking way.”

“Wilbur?” Phil questions softly and Wilbur smiles and then remembers they can’t see him.

“Yeah, I’m an omega.” A silence and then bedlam. Tommy’s babbling something unintelligible and Techno is actually asking several questions and Phil’s demanding to know if he’s okay. 

“Guys! Calm down! Yes I’m an omega. Yes I live by myself. No I’m not pulling a leg. No I don’t need somebody to watch my every move. Now any other question one at a tie please.”

“How long have you been living on your own?”

Of course the first intelligible question was the one he was going to avoid. Looking down at his hands he plays with them a bit trying to find a way to segway into his answer.

“Wil? Mate are you still there?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah sorry about that. You just…. choose a really bad question.” Taking a deep breath he steadies his breath.

“I’ve been alone since I presented at eighteen. My parents weren’t too thrilled about having an omega as a son. And well nobody really wanted me in their pack?”

“Why not Wilbur?” A confused Tommy questions and Wilbur’s heart clenched at the naivety of the young boy. 

“I’m not exactly a normal omega.”

“Why should that matter?”

“People are naturally afraid of what they don’t understand Tommy.”

“Well it’s stupid!”

“Yeah, I agree with you it’s stupid. Like I said I’m not a normal omega. The biggest thing is my height. Alpha’s don’t like it when omega’s tower over them and I tower over pretty much every alpha I’ve come across. I’m too brash, cuss a lot and am like a bull in a china shop. Nobody wants to deal with that.”

“Is that why you didn’t say anything?” He exhaled at the question.

“Partly and partly I was scared to tell you. I know I can now but at first I didn’t know if I could trust you guys I didn’t want to be like those omega’s you see in the news and nobody would have noticed me missing.”

“That’s not true Wil. Somebody would have.”

“Then it would have been to Kate. Anyway I was scared and I didn’t know how to reacted. Honestly this is going much better than I anticipated. I thought you would tell and say you never wanted to see me again.”

“Oh Wilbur.”

“Stupid I know but my anxiety was acting up with it.” They Are all quiet for a minute and then Wilbur awkwardly clears his throat.

“Well, there you have it. I’m an omega. I need to get some stuff done but we’ll talk later.

“Before you go I have a question Wilbur?” Wilbur Gina in responses slightly distracted by his phone going off with Schlatt wanting to do a speed run. Phil takes a deep breath.

“Normally I’d do this in person but I want to do this now. Would you like to join my pack.” Wilbur’s phone slips out of his hand and he feels his mouth go dry.

“Please tell me you aren’t joking Phil.”

“I wouldn’t joke about this Wilbur. Would you like to join my pack? Would you all like to join.”

Wilbur’s heart aches and his mind is going a mile a minute and he can vaguely hear Techno and Tommy’s affirmations. Pack, he was getting asked to join a pack. By people who didn’t care how much of an outlier he was.

That meant cuddles and scenting. A family who would always have his back and most importantly people to be there to take care of him during his heat. No more nearly dying by himself. 

  
  


“-il? Wilbur? Wil?” Shaking his head Wilbur addresses the group.

“Please?”

“Of course Wilbur.”

Ironing out details to make it official Wilbur hung up and collapsed. Schlatt could wait a few moments more. He had a pack it was almost surreal. Wiping his eyes he tried to compose himself. His phone pinged and he looks at it. It’s a message from Phil’s wife.

**Phil told me everything. This is the first if my numerous daily texts. I just wanted to remind you that you ate loved and everything will work out in the end. Get some sleep okay?**

Closing his eyes Wilbur collapses on his bed and a goody grind stretched across his face. He had a pack now and for the first time in a long time everything was looking up. 


	4. Heat (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur’s first heat with the SBI.

It had been awhile since Wilbur admitted he was an omega. He still hadn’t told the rest of the SMP but a lot of things had changed. For starters he was no longer living alone. Phil and Kristen had convinced him to move in with them. Wilbur had been hesitant at first (and a little offended to be honest) but soon it came to be the best decision he had made. 

His heat was coming up and he was working out getting videos to get out while he rode his heat out. It would be the first heat he would have with his new pack. The fact made Wilbur nervous and excited. A soft knock and Wilbur looked up from his editing. Kristin gave him a soft smile and spoke quietly.

“It’s getting late Wil,” Glancing at his clock Wilbur ran a hand down his face. It was nearly one but he had to get this finished.

“Let me finish this video and I’ll head to bed.”

“Wil.”

“Honest! I just got to get this videos finished.” She stared him down and then sighs. Pulling a chair up next to him Wilbur gives her a perplexed look.

“What are you doing?”

“Staying up with you while you edit.”

“Kristin.”

“End of story Wilbur.” Sighing Wilbur finished up his edit. Done he turned to the bed and Kristin smiles softly at him.

“It’ll be okay Wilbur.”

“I hope.” Shutting the door when she leaves Wilbur slips into a fitful sleep. 

The next morning when he wakes up he’s unbearable hot. Stripping his clothes Wilbur silently cursed. His heat had hit earlier than expected. Which was just fan-fucking-tastic. Tommy and Techno were supposed to arrive two days from now. Whimpering he slips under the covers.

Heats were the worst. It constantly felt like you were to hot but also cold. The temperature was always fluxatinh and he ached all over. The overall hormones didn’t help either. You were horny and your emotions were everywhere at once. Wiping a tear he sends a message to Dream. 

_ This is what you get for planning to stream so close to heat _

**Wilbur:** Something came up I’m sorry I can’t stream

**Dream:** It’s all good, you gonna be okay though?

**Wilbur:** I’ll live

**Dream:** You need anything text me

**Wilbur:** Of course thank you

**Dream:** No problem

**Dream:** Should I tell the others you’ll be absent for awhile?

**Wilbur:** Could you?

**Dream:** Of course 

**Dream:** See you around Wil

Turning his phone off Wilbur flops down. Going back to sleep seemed like a good idea. A knock on his door eventually catches his attention.

“Dream messaged the server saying something came up. Is it your heat?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m coming in.”

Phil walked in and his eyes softened when he saw Wilbur. Wilbur felt tears leak out of the corner of his eyes. Staggering out of the bed he falls into Phil’s arms. The older man runs a hand through his hair and Wilbur basks in the presence. Laying down next to Wilbur Phil carefully pulls out his phone. Sending a message to the SBI group chat he stares at Wilbur.

**Dadza:** When are you guys getting here?

**Gremlin Child:** Tomorrow 

**Blood God:** The day after that 

**Dadza:** I know you don’t have much control over it but please try to get her sooner.

**Dadza:** Wilbur’s heat hit sooner than expected

**Dadza:** He’s not doing so hot

**Dadza:** Kristin and I will try and keep him comfortable until you all get here

**Gremlin Child:** I’ll tell my parents

**Blood God:** Tell Wil to hang in there. 

**Dadza:** Will do mate

Now that was done. Phil sends a message to his wife.

_ Wil’s heat hit earlier than expected can you come up? _

_ On my way! _

_ Tell Wil to hang in there _

The door creaks open after a couple of seconds and Kristin hurries in. Making a soft clicking sound when she sees Wilbur. She carefully wraps an arm around Wilbur and settles into his other side. Wilbur hums in content and nuzzles deeper into them. Phil’s heart clenches. Silently cursing Wilbur’s family out. Then taking a deep breath to steady himself when he felt the uncomfortableness of Wilbur roll off. 

This shouldn’t be anything new to Wilbur. If Wilbur had been treated right from the beginning. Running a hand again through Wilbur’s hair he wishes Techno and Tommy would hurry. 

Tommy arrives the first thing the next morning. Ironing out details about Tommy’s stay with the other parents Tommy scurries upstairs to Wilbur.

When Phil arrives back upstairs Wilbur’s curled around Tommy running a hand through the other's hair.  _ Grooming  _ Phil’s mind supplies for him and Tommy isn’t fighting it. A warmth spreads in Phil’s chest. This was his pack. 

Techno arrived later the next day. It was well past midnight when he came knocking. Wilbur wakes up and sees Techno making a grabbing motion to the other. Techno carefully settles down and the group joins them. 

It’s hard to fit five people into a bed but they make it work. Wilbur scuttled around Tommy with the rest of the pack on the outsides. Bumping foreheads with Wilbur there scents all mix and a peace’s settles over the group. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not fully back but this wanted to be written.
> 
> Also, expect more in the verse I might make a new story for stuff in this verse because I want to do the others reactions to Wilbur coming out, people attempting to court Wilbur, Wilbur getting bullied because of his status and finally Wilbur seething down with someone and the subsequent family reactions to that. 
> 
> I might be moving these off of anon but I’m not entirely sure yet. Also, I might be creating a discord server for Bottombur. I don’t know for sure yet. It’ll just be a place we can chill and maybe beta each other’s work and share ideas.


	5. Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter to share different ideas I have. I might write them I might not feel free to use them. You don’t have to give me credit. Also I’ll probably add more ideas at a later date and separate them by putting the day I put them down. Discord link should be in the comments. 
> 
> Forewarning this is mostly Eretbur because I have a new hyperfixation. Also I’ll be creating a discord server for Bottombur if anyone’s interested in joining.

Not just offering Eret the throne Dream sees the crush Eret as on Wilbur and offers to help Eret get him. Eret to smitten to realize this is probably a bad idea.   
  


Wilbur and Tommy going with Eret after the exile and falling into a family dynamic. Eventually Fundy leaves Manberg and joins them.   
  
  


Similar to the above but during Tommy’s exile. He goes to Eret’s and they revive Ghostbur.

A/B/O; Wilbur takes Tommy and leaves home. Instead of starting L’Manberg they live a quiet life off the grid. Occasionally getting vists from several people who want to court Wilbur. In the end they settle down and the mates go and confront the family. 

Discord Server: https://discord.gg/77GE73bq8j

**Author's Note:**

> Upcoming chapters;
> 
> Next  
> Wilbur giving Schlatt a blow job in his office.
> 
> Wilbur teasing Dream and Dream punishing him for it.


End file.
